Fucking bastard (a Hidan oneshot Lemon)
by xXMetalchicXx
Summary: This story contains a Lemon, so don't read if you don't like


Name: Rayne

Age: 19

Personality: (much like Hidan's) aggressive, quick-tempered, curses when she's angry, blood-thirsty but also very loyal and respectful towards people, standing over her.

Other info: She's a very loyal jasinist and has the symbol tattooed above her right breast

Weapon: A huge bacl scythe, you always keep it as sharp as hell and clean and polish it after each fight

Outfit: Black leather pants and dark red tank top, black heeled boots, that reach that reaches to her knees

"Rayne! Rayne! RAYNE!" you snapped out of your thoughts and looked up to your teammate Midori, who was waving her hand in front of your face. God how you hated her. She was so annoying, everything about her. Her personality - Like sugar, sweet but you start to feel sick when you get to much of it. She would always stick by your side, cause she thinks you're alone but you like it to be by yourself. It even was hard to keep her away when you were doing your rituals. Then her whole look - her pink short-cut hair looks like a bonbon and the image is increased by to many glittering and bright hair clips, combined with a bright blue top and fitting ninja sandals. And the worst thing about her was that she clamed to be your best friend, which meant it ways even harder to get away from her.

"What is?!" you growled annoyed and saw your day off go down the tube, washed away in a pink whirl. "I have called your name about 5 times and you didn't react" she complained and placed her hands on her hip, pouting, then suddenly a knowing grin spread over her features and she leaned down until you were eye level "Were you thinking about HIM?" Another thing you hated about her, it seemed so easy for her to see right through you. "Why should I think about that bloody bastard?" you responded angrily but truth was you really had thought about him but more about a way to kill him, though you knew it was nearly impossible. "Oh, come on. You space out all the time since we met him on that mission. The sparks between you could have be seen from the moon" she went on, ignoring your response or your mood "Those sparks were blood splashes" you growled and got up from your shady place under an old oak tree and stomped town the street, Midori skipping after you "Come on, Rayne you can tell me" she said in a sing song voice but you ignored her, you had developed quite a talent to do that and so her voice soon was just a week sound, shoved to the back of your mind.

*Annoying brat* you thought and rubbed your temples, feeling an upcoming headache. But she also was with another thing right, you really thought about him a lot since that one mission. And like so often you mind wandered back to this one afternoon, you had met first...

Flashback

You were walking with Midori through a forest, her blabbering about some useless stuff like how you would never get a boyfriend, when you always were so moody. As you were reaching passage between two cliffs, another figure came towards you. It had problems fitting through the passage, wearing some sort of huge weapon cross his back. You came closer and saw that it was a tall man, with gray, slicked back hair. He wore an open cloak with nothing underneath it and simple black pants.

When you were standing in front of each other, you eyed one another with demanding looks. The passage wasn't wide enough for two people to go trough it side by side and none of you were willing to walk back again. "Move asshole" you demanded "We were first in here" the guy just grinned smugly at you and response "I don't take orders from some fucking bitch" For a moment you were stunned that he has the same dirty language like you but then you saw the necklace around his neck with the Jashin symbol on it, Jashinist were famous for their cursing. "I see you're also a Jashinist" you mumbled more to your self than to him "But that doesn't mean that you can behave like a total jerk" with that you jumped up and kicked him hard on his chest, sending him flying backwards and out of the passage. Right when your feet touched the ground again, you were running after him, not letting him go that easily, he needed to learn how to treat a woman.

When you came out from between the cliffs, he was already back on his feet, wiping some blood from the corner of his mouth "You sure know how kick asses, bitch" he complimented "but I will make sure that you never will be able to do this again" while he had said that he had moved one arm behind his back and had taken what you now could see was a three-bladed scythe. He swung his weapon above his head and charged at you but you quickly draw a scroll from you pocket, opened it, then did a few hand signs and with small poof you had your own scythe in your hand. The three blades came down on you but you blocked it with bar of your own weapon, causing a frustrated expression to appear on his face. You were staring into each others eyes as you held the position and that was when you first noticed his beautiful purple eyes, making you loose you concentration for a second. He seemed to notice and increased the pressure on you, grinning smugly. This snapped you out of your daze and you held against him, not forced to use too much energy. In the guy's eyes you could see that he was surprised but also impressed by your strength. Now it was your time to grin and with a skilful movement, you entangled your weapon from in between the blades of the guys scythe, attacking him with full force. For moment he was too stunned to react and this was your chance as the your blade scraped over his chest, leaving a huge gash with blood splashing on your face.

You licked some blood on your lip away and grabbed the collar of his neck, pulling him down to you high "Never, underestimate me, you damn bastard" you warned him and let you finger glide over the wound across his chest, licking the blood from you fingers, then you kicked him again and he was thrown on his back. As he laid there, he suddenly started to laugh maniacally and you were sure that the rest of his mind - provided that there had been something left - was gone and he had become complete insane. "God damn, bitch. It's a long time since I had so much fun like now" he gaggled "You're a real challenge, not like those fucking looser I had fought with. But you will go down, too. There's no fucking way that I will let you go so easily" "Oh, I want to see that" you answered sarcastically "Now get you bloody ass moving and show me what you're able to do, asshole" "Don't worry, until now, no woman had complained afterwards" he sneered, then picked up his scythe and charged at you. He was faster than you would have thought and it was also the fault of your momentary very big ego that you didn't move out of the way in time. This resulted in a simular big cut across chest but you didn't show any sign of pain. The right strap of your top was cut, causing your shirt to slide down a bit, giving a good few on your tattoo. As he caught sight of the sign, he stopped for a moment and began to chuckle again "No wonder, that you're so fucking tough. You're also a jashinist. Now this will be interesting" While he talked he looked up and down your body, taking his time to eye you ribbed and bloody fabric over your chest. For a second you started to blushed but quickly shoved the feeling to the back of your mind and gripped your weapon, to cut the head of this bastard's shoulders.

Right when you were about to attack him again, you heard a shout from somewhere "Hidan! Stop playing with the girl and get your ass moving! We have to get back to the hideout! We're already late" then a very tall, masked man, with the same cloak like your sparing partner jumped down a tree. The guy, you now was named Hidan turned to the masked man and growled "We're just late because of your fucking bounty hunting, Kakuzo. You had your fun now let me have mine" he faced you again and licked his lips in anticipation but as you looked into his eyes, you weren't sure if he meant, that he want to fight with you or that he wanted to take you to bed. "We don't have time for this now. When we're late again, Pain will rip our heads of and even for you this is unpleasant" Hidan sighed frustrated and mumbled something that sounded like "Bloody asshole" and "Ruining my fun" then he turned to you "Sorry bitch but we have to finish this another time" and in a cloud of smoke they were gone.

Flashback end

You growled silently as you remembered the fight. This guy...he was just annoying and his cocky attitude and way too big ego. And then this stupid arrogant grin, you just wanted to beat out his face and toned body, he looked so hot with the blood all over him. WAIT WHAT?! What had you just thought? Hot? This damn son of a bitch? *I guess, I just need some rest* you tried tell yourself but deep inside you knew that this was wrong. You hade the whole day of. You had slept long and had relaxed since you had gotten up.

Suddenly something pinked popped up in front of and the voice you had been able to ignore the whole time forced his way into your mind with a loud cry "Rayne! Are you even listen to me? You know it's not nice to ignore people" Midori pouted and played fake hurt. "Not really" you simply told her but before she could hold a lecture about how mean it is to treat people that way, you quickly said "Midori, listen, I have to make my rituals now, so leave me alone" This is the best way to handle her - take action before she can talk and that was what you did. You walked passed her and stormed of towards the forest, near your village.

When you stepped through the village gates, you stretched your arms and sighed happily "Finally free" You walked through the trees, along a hidden pass until you reached the small clearing, you had found as a small child and you still came back to from time to time. To do your rituals or just to be alone and let the world be. Sitting under a tree, you closed your eyes and leaned your head back against the drunk, listening to the birds' song. Suddenly the melody was interrupted by snapping branches, broken under a heavy weigh. You looked up and saw non other then Hidan emerge from the trees on the other side of the clearing, flashing his cocky grin towards you.

You jumped to your feet and grinned back at him "Did you come to finish our little argument?" "As much as I loved to kill you slowly and painfully, my damn leader has other plans" he told you and actually looked a bit sad "He wants you to join the Akatsuki. So do you come with me willingly or do I have to force you. It doesn't matter which one you choose, the result will be the same" "Why should I join that fucking organisation?" you asked "Hell will freeze over before I come with you" then you pull out scroll and a second later your scythe was in your hand but unlike you though, Hidan didn't take his "I like you decision, bitch but my leader wants this damn job to be done quickly" then he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a few kunais *Does he really want to attack me with a simple kunai?* you thought confused *He from all people should know that this wouldn't affect me much* He actually threw the kunais at you but you didn't even bother to move out of the, letting the weapons hit you. "Ok, what was this fuck for now?" you sneered "You should now that a fucking kunai won't hurt me meuch" Hidan's answer was another cocky grin "But what if this wasn't just a simple kunai?" he said and your expression went blank *What does he mean* "Can you feel it?" he asked "Can you feel how you become tired and feel dizzy?" Unfortunately he was right. You really felt dizzy, your knees became week and black spots fogged you vision. "You bloody bastard. The kunais were poisoned" you murmured as you collapsed.

Hidan's P.O.V

Sasori had told you that the poison will work fast but this was even faster then you'd expected, it took less then a minute to knock her out. You picked her up and threw her over your shoulder, then you quickly ran of before anyone would notice and follow you. Against you expectations you weren't able to enjoy the silence without Rayne's cursing and insulting. Somehow you missed it and also missed to argue with her. You hated to admit it but you liked her fire and temperament.

After some time, the sky began to darken and soon it started to rain, soaking you both wet, so you decided to rest, knowing that the the poison will keep her unconscious until the next day's afternoon or even evening and then she will be paralysed a few hours longer. You found a small cave and decided to stay there over the night, it looked like it was going to storm. After you had laid Rayne down inside, you collected enough wood to keep a fire burning over the whole night. Back in the cave, you lit a fire and sat down against the back wall.

While you sat there and stared into the fire, you eyes wandered over to the girls sleeping form and you weren't able to look away anymore, letting your gaze travel all over her body. Her hair had a ruby colour in the light the fire created and her skin seemed to glow in a soft red, accenting her curves and peaceful features. Her lips seemed so luscious as they were slightly parted and you felt the strange urge to kiss them. The urge grew and you even caught yourself leaning closer. "Bullshit" you growled and drew your head back, looking into the fire once again but like a magnet your eyes were drawn back to her. You gaze swept up her long legs and followed her curves, that were perfectly visibly under her wet shirt, sticking to her body. Sudden images popped up in your mind, dirty images, like her naked, sweaty body rubbing against yours, her screaming out your name in pleasure, instead of rage.

Suddenly a loud thunder exploded in the distant, immediately followed by a bright lightning, striking over the black sky. This let you snap out of your daze *What the fuck?* you asked yourself and shook your head to get rid of the pictures.

From the corner of your eyes you saw Rayne shaking from the cold, you took a blanked and threw it over her, so you *Won't have to look at her anymore* like you told yourself. Meanwhile the thunderstorm had come closer, rain was bashing into the cave's opening and steady lightning threw bizarre shadows on the walls, accompanied by deafening thunder. You sighed frustrated, you won't get too much sleep this night. Leaning back against the wall, you closed your eyes and tried to ignore the noises outside the cave, hoping at least for a few hours of sleep...

Rayne's P.O.V

"Come on move you stupid limps" you growled through your teeth but you weren't even able to move a single finger. A while ago you had woken up in a comfortable bed. At first you were confused that you weren't chained or even that you were lying on a bed and not in some dungeon but as your had tried to sit up, you had noticed that your complete body was paralyzed.

With a frustrated groan, you gave it up and just stared at the white painted ceiling, following crack as far as your eyes could move. A few minutes later the door to your right opened and someone stepped in but because you weren't even able to turn your head, you couldn't look who it was but then the voice, you wanted to her the least echoed through the room "I see you finally away, bitch. Took you long enough" "If I had know that you would be the first person to meet after I opened my eyes, I would have slept forever, asshole" you threw back at him. "Are we in a bad mood after we woke up?" Hidan teased as he walked closer th the bed, enabling you to see him from the corner of your eyes. "But now to the business. The leader wants to see you, so can you move?" "If I could move I would have ripped your fucking head of your shoulders in the moment you stepped through that damn door" Hidan sighed annoyed and without another word, he had picked you up and thrown over his shoulder, carrying you out of the room. "Hey let me down you bloody asshole! What do you think, you're doing?!" you shouted at him but he just laughed "Are you stupid, bitch? I just told you that the leader wants to see you. Now would you please shut the fuck up, you're hurting my ears" "If I could, I would hurt much more than just your fucking ears and now LET ME DOWN!"

This went on until Hidan stopped in front of a huge wooden door and something told you to keep your mouth shut, maybe it was the strong aura you felt behind it or maybe it was simply because you were hoarse from all the shouting. "That's better" Hidan mumbled before he knocked on the door and just a few seconds later a deep voice allowed you entrance. He stepped inside a roomy office and dropped you hard on a chair in front of a huge oak desk. "Asshole" you mumbled under your breath and heard a low chuckle in front of you. You looked up but saw nothing more than a shadow with purple, ringed eyes. "What's so funny?" you asked but managed to keep your rage down, feeling that it wouldn't be to good to make this guy mad. "I just never thought, that there will be another person, who curses as much as Hidan and then it's also a girl" the shadow explained "But from what I heard of you, Rayne you both are similar in many ways" You fought the urge to shout that you had nothing in common with this jerk but enjoyed it to heard your name again and not to be called 'bitch'.

"But now to what you're here for" he went on "I want you to join the Akatsuki. Accept or die" he said the last part as if it was the most normal thing in the world. You thought at it for a few seconds but you soon came to a decision. Your old village bored you and you were always forced to go on mission with Midori, which only meant that you exasperated at the end of each also weren't any ninjas you could train with, partly because they just were too weak and partly because they're afraid to fight against you and that way you would never be able to make any processes. And it sure would be fun to life with a bunch of S-class criminals. "Sure, why not" you eventually agreed "Good" the shadow said and it looked like he nodded, then he explained a lot of things about the organisation and some other stuff but then in the end he said something that made you want to scream "Ok, now one last thing, you're in a team with Kakuzo and Hidan" "WHAT?!" you and Hidan, who never had left the room, cried out at the same time. "You heard me" the leader said in a stern voice and you knew that there was now use in complaining "And now bring her back to her room, Hidan" he ordered and her were lifted up again and brought back to the room, you had woken up but this time bridal style and not thrown over his shoulder.

The whole way back you both were quiet, like you both had to get over the shock that you had to spend nearly every day in the future. He dropped you on your bed and said "We have training tomorrow at 7 am. Don't be late", then he left the room. Once again you stared up at the ceiling but soon you started to feel really tired. It wasn't long until you very deep asleep and then the dreams began. They were filled with images of you and a certain silver-haired Jashinist and believe me they were not decent. They were dirty, sweaty, a little bit bloody and filled with moans and groans of pure pleasure and lust...

Over the next few weeks you got to know the rules and members of the Akatsuki and got along with everyone, except Tobi, he just remind you to much of Midori. Like the leader, the others claimed that you and Hidan were much alike but you always told them that this weren't true, also using your fists sometimes. You really liked it in the organisation but there still was one thing that spoiled your day and this was - what else - Hidan. There was no day where you didn't fight or argue, it was something like a ritual, getting one the other members nerves. Sometimes it turned out a bit bloody and then the leader was the only one to separate you and even he had a hard time.

On one day you both were left alone in the hideout, while all the others were out on missions or to do some other stuff. A idea, a very bad idea. After you had nearly destroyed the whole living room, after you got into a fight about the tv program, you stormed out of the building to calm down your mood. After you spent a hour with kicking and punching some trees and rocks, your rage has gone and you felt able to go to the hideout. As you came closer, you heard noises that sounded like someone was training and punching, like you did it just minutes before. The noises grew louder as you jumped through the tree and after some time you noticed that you were heading in the direction of the training fields. You hid in the branches of a tree right next to it and as you carefully looked around the trunk, you saw that it was none other than Hidan who was training down there. A gasp escaped your lips and you blushed slightly as you looked at him him, he had taken off the cloak and his whole body was covered by sweet. You weren't able to look away as you watched his fluent and graceful movements, causing a strange feeling to develop deep inside you.

Suddenly Hidan stopped and looked straight into your direction, a cocky grin present on his face "What are you staring, bitch?" he shouted "Can't take your eyes of me?" In an instant the new feeling was gone and you jumped down on the ground "In your dreams, asshole" you growled at him "More like a nightmare" How lucky that it will never come true" you countered confidently "Like I would do something with a cocky, arrogant bastard like you" "Nether would I want a egoistical bitch like you" while you argued you had stepped closer to each other and with each new word, you took another step "Motherfucking asshole" "Damn whore" "Bloody bastard" "Slut"

Meanwhile you were standing right in front of each other, starring deep into each others eyes. The feelings you could read in Hidan's violet orbs resembled your own - rage, hate and also something different, you couldn't quite identifier. Then something strange happened, the longer you were staring into each others eyes, the rage melted away and the unfamiliar feeling increased, in the next second you found yourself kissing each other lustfully.

One of his arms sneaked around your body, while he tangled the fingers of his other hand in you ruby hair, pulling you closer into the passionate lip lock. Your hands moved on your own and wrapped themselves around his shoulders, letting one hand glide through his surprisingly silky hair.

You pulled slightly away from his lips and mumbled "I hate you" against his lips, your eyes half lidded. "I know" Hidan replied with his lips brushing against yours, then he pulled you back into him. You lips parted automatically, without him even asking and he accepted the gesture happily, sliding his tongue into your mouth. While your tongues rubbed against each others, you slid your arms down Hidan's bare chest and abs, rubbing your hands against his smooth skin. A low moan swept from his mouth into yours and he flushed his lips harder against yours, filling the kiss with even more passion. Hidan travelled both of his hands down your body, along every single curve and slipped them up your shirt. His hands moved higher, nearly taking of your shirt but you stopped him "Not here" you whispered into his ear, before you nibbled seductively on his ear lobe. Not able to take it anymore, Hidan picked you up with a groan and carried you back into the hideout and straight into his room, dropping you on his bed.

You sat up slightly and Hidan quickly ripped of your shirt, leaving it in shreds and then quickly laid down on top of you. He went straight to your neck and bit violently down on your flesh but for you as a Jashinist this was really pleasuring. You scraped your nails lightly down his back and moaned softly as he licked the blood of your skin. Suddenly his tongue travelled over a very sensitive spot and like a reflex, you duck your nails hard into his back, causing you both to moan out loudly. He was right there, sucking and biting the spot until you were sure that he had left a huge purple mark. When he was satisfied with his work he moved farther down and bit hard on your collarbone, you responding with ducking your nails deeper into his back, drawing some blood.

Before Hidan could do anything else, you decided to take control for a while and quickly rolled him over, sitting up on his pelvis. "My turn" you whispered seductively, before you placed your lips in the hollow under his ear, letting them glide down his neck. You did this softly and that way very teasingly and you wanted to do this until you would hear him beg for it. It wasn't long until a frustrated groan slipped from his throat and he told you not to tease. Grinning wickedly, you suddenly thank your teeth into his neck and earned yourself another grown, before you sucked away the blood you had drawn. While you did this, Hidan ribbed open your bra and you let it slip down your arm, throwing it somewhere in the room. In the second it hit the floor, he had rolled you over and had covered one of your breasts with his mouth, licking and sucking your nipple. Groaning you threw your head back and grabbed his hair, pushing him closer into your body. After some time, Hidan switched to the other breath and repeated the pleasuring treatment, swirling his tongue over your nipple. You screamed out in pleasure as he bit down on your nipples, licking away a few drops of blood.

He came back up to your lips and kissed you lustfully, slipping his tongue right into your mouth. Simultaneously you ripped of each others remaining clothes, leaving you nude to each others eyes. He trailed kisses down your body, between your breasts and over your stomach, moving down between your legs. Your womanhood was covered by his mouth, and he started to flick is tongue over it, nibling softly from time to time. Moan after moan slipped from your lips as Hidan sucked and licked your womanhood and you grabbed the sheds tightly, arching your back into his caress. Hidan entered his tongue in your entrance and started to lick your walls, not letting anything untouched. Your moans became louder and more frequent, the longer he proceeded with his pleasuring torture. "Hidan!" you screamed out his name and pure lust, turning him on pretty hard. This was what he had dreamed of. He felt your walls tighten around his tongue, signaling him that you were close to your climax and a few seconds later, you came with another loud moan.

Hidan came back up and looked down at you and what he saw turned him on even more. Your chest rose and fell with your frequent breathings, your long, ruby ear was sprawled around you, partly fallen into your face. You looked so damn hot. He reached up and moved a strand of hair from your face, brushing his finger over your luscious lips. You parted them and quickly caught his finger in between them, sucking and nibbling on it seductively. Hidan growled lowly and leaned down, replacing hid finger with his lips and tongue. While you made out, you both shift, so Hidan was laying in between your legs, which were wrapped around his waist, his meanwhile really hard member rubbing against your entrance.

You both moaned into the kiss and knew that you wouldn't be able to hold it much longer and so Hidan pushed himself deeply inside of you. You tore you mouth away from his to let out a loud moan and Hidan immediately began to move in and out of you, setting up a rhythm. It first started out slow but became faster and rougher with each trust and soon you were both moving together on the bed, him trusting inside of you full force. Once again you dug your nails into his shoulders, hard enough to made blood flow down his back, making I'm groan in pain and pleasure.

"Hidan, faster!" you screamed out and he granted your wish immediately, slamming into you even more speed. You threw your head back and moaned out his name and threw your head back. Hidan grinned and laughed "You like this, don't cha babe?" "Oh god YES!" you answered him, groaning "Please more!" Hidan chuckled again and pulled himself nearly completely out of you just to slam back inside of you in the next second, causing you both to moan each others name. He repeated this several times and soon you felt yourself reaching your peak and with one last hard trust he pushed you over it and you came, screaming out his name one last time. Hidan slammed into you a few more times but soon followed you with a deep groan.

He pulled himself out of you and laid down next to you, pulling you into his body. "That wasn't even half as bad as I would have though" you said teasingly while you let you fingers travel the outlines of Hidan's abs. "Shut up, bitch or I'll make you" Hidan replied but without much agression as he shuddert under you toucg "Make me!" you challenged but before you could do anything else Hidan had rolled you over and pushed his once again hard member deep inside of you. You moaned out loudly and Hodan nodded his head with a smirk on his face "Much better"

Third person P.O.V

The members of the Akatsuki were crowded in front of the door to Hidan's room, staring at the scene inside of it. Some of them were really stunned, others has a knowing smile on their face as they looked at the cuddled up couple, sleeping peacefully in each others' arms. "Who would have thought, un?" Deidara said, braking the silence dominating between them. "I knew this will happen some day" Kakuzo mumbled under his mask, before he walked of to his room. "Does this mean Hidan and Rayne will stop shouting at each other" Tobi asked the men around him and Sasori sighed "No, Tobi. I think that means that they will shout at each other even more, just in another way" then also he walked away. The remaining members nodded at each other in agreement, ignoring the confused Tobi when suddenly the leaders mad voice echoed through the hallways "What the hell happened to the livingroom?!"


End file.
